62442
by sylarnith
Summary: Old books, thrilling stories, gripping places, whispering corners, and unsual travels...these are some of the ingredients of Rukia,Ichigo and their friends' adventures that began with some very intriguing numbers, will they accept the challenge?
1. Oh,glorious mornings

_A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first story and i honestly have no clue at this point if it will work out but i do hope you will enjoy for at least then i'll know i have entertained some people. Righty a few words bout it, as this is sortta an open project that i decided to take upon at 3 am you'll have to excuse in advance my mistakes and lack of brilliant ideas (don't we all want them). ahm as i have never before been in the position of the author i will take up on what i have seen the others do (yeao im going monkey mode...immitation is the best teacher) and tell you that i really am open to suggestions,would like reviews,readers and feedback :D oh and as a fair warning the characters here are based on my imagination and have little if anything at all to do with the Bleach universe :)_

_As for the disclaimer: I do not own anything except my imagination,the characters and everything Bleach in this story belongs to Tite Kubo :)_

_Righty..and now the lights fade out and the curtain rises :)_

A slight frown appeared on her face as she wrinkled her nose in a sign of annoyance. Her previously sleeping figure was starting to fret; restlessly...the dawn of a new day was upon the slumbering world bidding everyone to wake up.

'_Five more minutes, just five more minutes_' she thought. Her alarm clock, however, seemed to have a mind of its own as it shrieked furiously.

'Oh be quiet hellish contraption…argh, just leave me alone will you' she grumbled as she felt her way towards the source of annoyance. Ten seconds later silence and peace filled the room as the poor ticking device laid three feet away on the floor, its spirit broken.

_An hour later…_

'Ah such a beautiful day…sun is shining birds are singing and oh noooo, when will I ever learn?!' A few sparrows dashed from their eight AM concerto, huffing indignantly almost like miniature opera soloists as a young girl's shrieks echoed into the air through her open window.

'_Damn it I'll be late to school again. Why can't I be more of a morning person? It's not like I enjoy this frenzy everyday...and to think every night before sleep I actually dream of the perfect morning ritual. If I close my eyes I can picture it so vividly…I slowly open my eyes, the room is basked in the morning's bright light, I get up, freshen up, get dressed and oh downstairs is where the true magic begins. Imagine the best coffee shop in the world; you know the smell there right? Anyways, as I descend the kitchen is filled with an intense freshly-made coffee (milk, no sugar) scent and a steaming buttery croissant…even my thoughts are drooling. But, alas, as I am more of a night person all I can hope for is time for a quick instant coffee from the campus machine (they should rather say water with coffee flavor, seriously they must be breaking some kind of sacred coffee making law-spoken like a true addict, eh?!) while sipping it right before our teacher walks in filling our brains with more information on comparative linguistics..why am I studying this again? Ah,looks like today I won't be having my magic breakfast either and by the looks of it even the weather is slowly turning against me…100 bucks I'll forget my umbrella and it'll start raining for just enough time for me to feel like a wet dog for 3 or 4 hours. Full-half of the glass? I'll have to get back to you on that one dear conscience. I swear I have got to stop talking to myself like this, no wonder my socks have yet again failed to match and I have more colors on me than a clown competing with rainbows or 4 year-old children drawing their idea of happy things._ _'_

Meet Kuchiki Rukia, 22 years old student. Organizers' nightmare from hell, day-dreamer junkie, coffee and chocolate addict and renowned klutz. Impressive C.V. for a heroine, isn't it? Although the famous adage goes like: "Never judge a book by its covers" or "There's more about someone than meets the eye", in her case I will humbly ask you to take my word for it, this portrait paints a fairly accurate description of our fair protagonist…now suppose I tell you all her hopes and dreams and favorite colors and music and movies. But then again I always maintained that one can judge people by the type of sweets and coffee they like, but again I fear I might be getting a little too far ahead of myself. No, dear reader, all these little things will come out sooner or later and you will for example be very pleased (as an equal number of you will probably be quite disappointed I am sure…try as one might, you will sooner find the philosopher's stone than please everybody) to know that our quirky character adores Blackmore's Night in terms of music and…well I do believe I'll be evil and let you wait for her other likes and dislikes.

I think now might be as good a time as any to introduce the male protagonist of this formidably adventure. Ichigo Kurosaki…

_Somewhere in the opposite side of town _

A young man in his early twenties was opening his eyes as the alarm went off. Casually stifling a yawn and stretching his numb and still drowsy limbs, he got off his bed and proceeded to the bathroom where we will allow him some 15 minutes to freshen up and descend to start out the day properly.

_Some 15 minutes later_

'Right now let's see what's going on around the world today ', said the peculiarly-haired man while taking a bite from his peach-flavored marmalade toast and sipping his traditionally morning Earl Grey tea with just a tad bit of milk. His fingers were distractedly fiddling with a strand of the table cloth as his crossed legged were rhythmically tapping upon his table's wooden leg. He folded the paper, not before secretly reading today's horoscope and neatly placed in the middle of the table so that he could bestow his undivided attention to his half-finished breakfast.

Yes, it was the little simple pleasures of life that made Ichigo be particularly fond of mornings such as this. He finished a couple of minutes later. He picked up his cup and plate and placed them in the sink, where after a short inner debate he decided they should soak until he came back from school. He then took his coat and bag, where his umbrella was always stored, and left his house half an hour before the courses began-plenty of time to go.

'Looks like it might rain' was the last thought that crossed his mind as he closed the door and headed towards his morning comparative linguistics lecture…Oh yes, how he loved peaceful mornings like this.

A/N: Well this was chapter one and i do hope you enjoyed it...it's just a bit of silly words put together but i still enjoyed picturing all this and i hope you will as well so let me know :)

Note-to-self: learn to communicate less by using smily faces and more by actual words :D nopes,i'm a lost case anyways i'm looking forward to hearing from you..any of you :D

buh byes for now


	2. The Professor

**Hello again. ahm thank you to everyone who has read the first chapter,i hope it wasn't too bad. I do hope you could find the time to leave a quick review so that i could at least know what to improve and if you had any specific ideas as to where it should head. Anyways this is chapter 2,featuring my favorite character in the bleach universe,though he will be OC a bit here,but i can't help myself,i love him and i really intend to give him a big part :) What else,oh a big thank you to RaiChia for all your thoughts and feedback.**

**Disclaimer time: I do not own Bleach,its characters or action,they belong to Tite Kubo. I only take credit for the original plot-line and OC characters**

This said: Enjoy!

He was heading towards the university pondering over what he should first when he got home. The morning dishes were currently his first option, but then again today's classes were particularly tiring so he might simply opt for a cup of tea while finishing going through his notes.

'_Maybe I should stop by the groceries today, I think I might be running low on milk. Hmm, looks like it won't be raining after all. I wonder if the professor will drone on today as well. If only she would realize that as interesting as her subject might be, most students would rather pay more attention to the number of fingerprints on the windows. Perhaps I should take notes more earnestly this time and actually listen to what she's saying, God knows it must be a nightmare being a teacher these days…_'

His chain of thoughts was abruptly ended as he reached the stairs of the university. There, already many students were scurrying to the cafeteria to fetch themselves the necessary supply of coffee or coke for the early lectures. He made his way through, and entered their amphitheater occupying a middle seat by the window. With still about 15 minutes to kill before the actual course began, he pulled out a copy of The Master and the Margareta and focused his attention solely on the words spread before his eyes.

Meanwhile, Rukia was already out of breath as she forced her aching feet to march on. With 10 minutes to go till classes started, she already had the building in sight and let out a small sigh of relief, allowing herself to a tiny bit of hope that she might make it in time and even treat herself to some kind of hot beverage. Although it wasn't raining, the wind was lashing out as thick clouds completely covered any traces of sun that this morning promised earlier. By the time she reached the steps guiding her indoors, Rukia was already part of a gigantic buzzing bee-hive of loud and cranky students, all sleep-deprived and in desperate need of caffeine. Being rather short and slim, she wiggled her way to the vending machine and successfully managed to grab a cup of steaming coffee. She then headed towards her class, where, naturally, by now most of the seats where filled and the room was filled with the sound of rustling papers and the indistinct chatter of her course-mates. Letting out a sigh, she made her way towards the front rows, (for some reason people always dreaded and avoided those) where all her previous plans of sneaking up a read were brought to a swift an untimely end. Resigned to her fate and cursing herself yet again for not being more of a morning person, Rukia took out her papers and quietly sipped her coffee while waiting for Madame Fon to begin her Monday morning ritual of boring ramblings on dia-chronic linguistics.

The noise suddenly ceased and both Rukia and Ichigo were brought up from their reveries as the oddest-looking man entered the room. Surely enough, hushed impressions almost instantly filled the air, puzzled expressions gracing the classes' looks. A rather tall man, dressed in a shabby attire made his way towards the desk. He wore old dusty maroon boots over a pair of worn dark trousers, the color being so faded that it might have been anything from emerald green to pitch black. His attire was completed by a white, rather flared shirt which hung loosely over his broad shoulders and slouching figure, with the top buttons undone and a black tie loosely hanging. To top it all, he wore the most peculiar stripped hat, guarding his expression from the curios eyes searching his. If one didn't know better, they'd think themselves face to face with an actor portraying a homeless character, although truth be told the hat made it rather difficult to place exactly what kind.

"Good morning class", his voice chimed, steady and clear.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara and for the next couple of weeks I will be replacing your teacher, Madame Fon, as she has been most unfortunately detained with some urgent business."

"Now I am sure you have a lot of questions buzzing in those charming little heads of yours, however, I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to make a few announcements, after which you will naturally be free to fire away any questions you might have." The tone of his voice, the confidence yet unpretentiousness instantly caught everyone's attention. There was something in his air that inspired a sort of reverence and respect into the class. Despite his eccentric appearance, the moment he started talking he caught everybody's attention.

"Firstly, as I am sure you have by now, more or less, mastered the theoretic part of linguistics, over the next couple of weeks we will try a different approach. Ladies and gentlemen, for the next few courses I will ask you to accompany my in a most marvelous journey. We will enter the realm of words and observe how the magic of writing takes place. Many and far our travels will be, yet I hope you will all discover something that will accompany you, and perhaps, if you will allow this sentimental fool to venture, even change the way you perceive the world."He paused a few seconds, knowingly waiting for the full extent of his words to sink in.

"Now, in order to commence our journey, I would like you all to come to the front and take out a note from the box on the table." He patiently waited for each student to take their turn picking the scrappy pieces of paper, an amused look crinkling in his eyes. Once they were done, he proceeded to explain the meaning of the process and divide them into groups of six. As soon as the room was done re-arranging itself, he walked around the rows looking at the mixture of circles as they were eagerly discussing their assignments. His gaze paused on the group at the furthest corner of the room and he directed himself their way.

Oblivious to the approaching figure, the group were currently submerged in a brief staring contest. Each member appeared to be analyzing their respective partners and trying to get a feel for what they would be facing in the next weeks, the assignment number forgotten at the end of the table. The heavy silence was suddenly broken by a loud, ominous sound. All eyes, wide and slightly taken-aback, suddenly turned to the tiny frame currently holding a small finger under its nose.

"Sorry, sometimes I sneeze when it gets dusty", a deep yet melodic voice replied somewhat apologetically.

As if on cue, five people collectively shook their head and a cacophony of laughter erupted.

"Bless you..." the tall, short-haired girl in the left corner finally offered while smirking, waiting for the other girl to provide them with her name.

"Oh , thank you, I'm Rukia by the way. Nice to meet you all.", continued the raven-haired girl.

They were introducing themselves, the previously reserved atmosphere gone, when Urahara finally reached their corner. They were so absorbed in trying to get to know their respective partners, that they missed the knowing, satisfied look on their professor's face, as he cleared his voice in an attempt to gain their attention.

**After this chapter more action should finally kick out and things will speed up. As always I'm eager to hear from any of the readers so please review :) Thank you**

**Update: Re-read and partly re-written and hopefully updates won't be too far behind.**

**Sylarnith**


	3. Of nicknames and dwarves

**And voila! A miracle has happened and four years later there's an update! So without any further ado other than the perennial disclaimer that I own nothing but the figments of imagination swimming in my head, I give you chapter three of 62442 after a revised chappie 2!**

**Enjoy!**

Rukia was vaguely staring in the distance, not really registering the animated chatter around her.

'_Great job Rukia! You're gonna work with five other for the foreseeable future and how do you get their attention?! Your full-blown, sneak-attack elephant sneeze, of course .Couldn't have done a better job at making a fool of yourself even if you'd planned it beforehand. _'

Slightly frowning and letting a small sigh of defeat, the young brunette snapped out of her berating monologue and tried to re-focus on her project colleagues. She looked around and noticed the girl who earlier tried to spare her the embarrassment of her outburst chatting animatedly with who she remembered was a foreign exchange student. The other girl in her group was currently trying to get the group's designated Grinches to participate in the conversation. Rukia's first impression of Orihime was re-affirmed as she amusedly watched the young woman try and coax the other two men to forsaken their apparent vows of silence. Deciding their uncomfortable looks could only increase the longer this went on, Rukia smirked inwardly and proceeded to reinforce the bubbly girl's conversational attacks.

Ichigo was sure there was something very wrong with the stars today. For one thing, his horoscope had failed to mention that his perfectly arranged schedule would suffer major changes without so much as a courtesy warning. Remembering his previous dish-washing and shopping arrangements, he sighed as he tried to re-focus his attention on his project partner currently prattling on. He briefly wondered how it was humanly possible to talk so much and still breathe. The dark-haired man next to him looked equally uncomfortable at the on-going pour of information. He noticed the small frame of Sneezy (he was particularly pleased with his nickname for the petite girl) turn slightly towards their direction. She opened her mouth, and he could swear he saw a flickering mischievous look cross her features right before she went on interrupting the awkward pause following Orihime's breathing pause.

"You know fellas, for people considering themselves Men of Letters; you sure have a strange way with words", she taunted.

"Yes, well, we were waiting for the great and powerful Sneezy to grace us with her attention and provide us with more entertainment", countered Ichigo.

Snickering inwardly, Ichigo was pleased to see the brunette narrow her eyes, as well as noticing the almost imperceptible smile tugging at Ishida's mouth.

"Sneezy", asked a confused-looking Orihime. "Oh right, because she sneezed in class and is tiny like a dwarf, that's clever" continued the auburn-haired girl, giggling.

Rukia joined her, good-naturedly.

"Aw, man, and here I was hoping I'd be upgraded to Snow White this time round", pouted playfully the young girl.

Arisawa and Chad turned around and joined the other ones as well at the moment.

"There, there Sneezy, I'm sure dwarves also have a happily-ever after" , offered a thickly-accented voice, as Rukia found herself an arm rest for the tall, burly man next to her.

She shook her head, laughing as the rest of the group joined her. They were all enjoying the friendly atmosphere when the quiet, tall, lanky bespectacled boy interrupted them.

"So, what do you think Urahara's special assignment for us will be" he quietly inquired.

The five turned his way and shrugged their shoulders as they wondered themselves what the mysterious extra-assignment would be.

**Sorry for the short chappie, but you know, it's been almost four years since it's been all quiet on the Western front and I sort of needed to ease back into it. Here's to hoping the next one will sooner rather than later follow. Oh and you know, make some noise if there's anyone out there still into fanfic reading this.**

**Sylarnith ^^**


	4. Ale and Angst

**A.N. And voila, a new chapter, complete with a mild cliffie, new character insights and a plot-line more or less defined in my head (suggestions or recommendations, wishes and well any requests will be listened to and even followed…so you know, make some noise ^^) **

**Disclaimer time: I own none of these characters or any similarities to their original stories. Now onwards with our story:**

Ever the helpful one, Orihime ventured as good a guess as any. She claimed the Nutty Professor, as they'd now dubbed him, was probably just trying to build up a wacky scenario and get them all worked up. He certainly seemed the type.

'_Wow, for someone so easily bubbly and seemingly air-headed, Orihime can sure be perceptive_' thought Rukia.

"Yeah, that pretty much makes sense, and definitely sounds like something Urahara would find amusing. So what do you all say we refuse to play this little mind game and go grab a drink?"

Chad looked at the pixie-feet girl he was currently using as arm support and smiled for what seemed the tenth time since he joined the group minutes ago. He was starting to feel his exchange experience might yet turn out to be as legendary as his buddy Diego made it out to be last year.

"Yes, c'mon guys, with this crappy weather there's nothing better than good ol' ale to warm our weary limbs," he continued in a mock British-accent.

They all smiled, shaking their heads and followed the giant and the pixie-feet as they led them towards the local pub.

The next day Tatsuki awoke with a start. She had the strangest feeling something was terribly wrong with the world today, but that made absolutely no sense as she was one those people who rarely gets anxious, least of all after a bad dream, which was her only logical conclusion as to what may have caused her uneasiness. Taking a quick peek at the alarm clock on her night table, she sighed wishing her lively dreaming session had better timing and woke her up sometime after 5 AM.

Gloomily resigned to not getting anymore shut eye tonight, she proceeded to take a shower and find a way to shake off the lingering feeling of uneasiness. She half-hoped remembering her dream might allow her regain some composure. It irked her to no end feeling like this, as she was usually rather level-headed and calm. Cursing under her breath, she stepped under the steaming water, trying to clear her mind and focus on remembering the distressing events she must have dreamt about.

One and an half hours later, washed, dressed and fed, Tatsuki was growing more irritated by the second. She had not managed to retrace her dream, nor did she escape the general anxiousness it had brought about. Try as she might, it seemed the best she could muster was to conjure up vague images of fractured places, sounds and sensations. It was almost as if her mind refused to go back to that fear-inducing state. What was worse was that she was beginning to think her restless state had something to do with yesterday's events, and yet to any rational person that sounded like cuckoo talk, and the last thing she wanted was to end up paranoid.

Sighing for what seemed the thousandth time that morning, she curled up the armchair and watched the news, not really fully registering the perky drone of the perfectly elegant woman on her screen. It should have calmed her down, yet the more she actively tried to ignore the news reel, the more her sense of something having gone horribly wrong was growing. She supposed that it shouldn't surprise her terribly to feel that way about the morning news; they did after all tend to shed light over the terrors of the fading night. But there was something decidedly different about this whole day. Something was off and the more she tried to convince herself that she was being silly, the sooner fate was approaching her with the deliberate steadiness of the sea.

Looking back, she could probably pin point the exact millisecond she knew it happened. She knew even before the nicely-dressed lady on her TV announced it. She dropped the cup she was holding, eyes glazed over, her whole body shivering. It was as if the world had unexpectedly turned inside out while she had slept. They say sometimes words fail us. For Tatsuki that had yet to have happened. As an English major, words were her anchor. They gave her a sense of identity and purpose, and yet at that very instant Tatsuki was simply dumb-founded.

It made no sense. The disembodied voice over had it all wrong. The words coming out of the speakers made no sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Because in a sense-governed universe this would not be happening. It would not be happening to her. And it would most certainly not be happening to Orihime.

**A.N. Seeing as according to my stats there's still people out there reading this, I'm gonna be a bit sneaky this time and equal update time with reviews ;) So see you soon all you silent or otherwise fiction-mongrels out there.**


End file.
